deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MagicRock/Smash Movesets: Episode 1 - Bandana Waddle Dee At Your Service!
Now, since the Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot is over, I thought it would be kind of cool to start making potential movesets for those fighters that didn't make it in the game. My first character, if you didn't read the title, is going to be the character I voted for in the Fighter Ballot and my most wanted character, the second in command to the great King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee! I will be covering a lot of things, from regular attacks to taunts to even idle animations. Because when you have nothing better to do, why not. I am hoping to do one any chance I get and am hoping to take requests. So, why don't we start? 'Attributes' These are basically just his stats as a character. *'Jumps': 2 jumps, he can also wall jump off walls *'Height': Small *'Weight': Lightweight *'Walking Speed': Average *'Running Speed': Average *'Fall Speed': Slow *'Knockback Resistance': Small *'Appearance': He looks similar to his Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby Triple Deluxe appearances, his bandana and spear are more detailed *'Other': The tip of his spear does the most damage and knockback, incredible range 'Alternate Costumes' Let's see how many colors I can go through. *'Costume 1': His usual blue bandana, brown-ish red sides, tan face, and yellow feet *'Costume 2': Orange bandana with yellow sides, tan face and yellow feet, based on a color variation in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *'Costume 3': Dark green bandana with light green sides, tan face and yellow feet, based on a color variation in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *'Costume 4': White bandana with cyan sides, tan face and yellow feet, based on an unused color variation in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *'Costume 5': Purple bandana with light blue sides, tan face and yellow feet *'Costume 6': Red bandana with pink sides, tan face and yellow feet *'Costume 7': Light gray bandana with black sides, white face and gray feet *'Costume 8': Wears a sailor hat that is white and blue, usual colors otherwise, based on Sailor Waddle Dee from Kirby Super Star 'Animations' I debated doing these, but I thought they would be fun to do. 'Regular Animations' *'Entrance Animation': Bandana Waddle Dee flies onto the battlefield using Spear Copter and poses upon landing *'Standing Animation': Swings his arms back and forth while holding onto his spear *'Idle Animation 1': Puts his free hand on his bandana and fixes it up *'Idle Animation 2': Twirls his spear around in his hand 'Taunts' *'Up Taunt': Jumps into the air a bit happily and points his spear upwards and poses on landing *'Side Taunt': Twirls his spear in front of him before pointing it in front of him *'Down Taunt': Stabs his spear into the ground and poses 'Shield Animations' *'Shield': He puts one hand above his head while holding his spear in a defensive pose *'Spot Dodge': He goes on one foot and flails his arms while holding onto his spear *'Rolling (Forwards)': He dashes forward while holding onto his spear *'Rolling (Backwards)': He back flips while holding onto his spear *'Air Dodge': He flails his arms and feet while holding onto his spear 'Air Animations' *'Jump': He jumps upwards with his spear upwards and one foot up *'Second Jump': He jumps again in the air with both feet up and spear up *'Falling': He falls with his arms and feet going up, spear goes up too *'Helpless': He is upside down while flailing his arms and legs *'Launched Animation': His eyes are closed while getting launched, when falling, his eyes are still closed, falling in a circle similarily to Kirby 'Victory Animations' *'Victory Theme': Remix of the Kirby Dance (Shared with Kirby and King Dedede) *'Victory Pose 1': Twirls his spear in front of him fastly until the safe end of it hits him in the head, dizzying him *'Victory Pose 2': He is running to the side but then he trips with his spear falling right next to him, he looks up, rubbing his head *'Victory Pose 3': His back is turned, he stabs his spear into the ground and then turns around, overjoyed and waving both hands above his head towards the camera 'Misc. Animations' *'Crouching Animation': He ducks his head down while keeping his arms and spear lower to the ground *'Dizzy Animation': Wobbles back and forth while swinging his arms around his whole body *'Ledge Grab': He hangs on with one hand while holding onto his spear with the other *'Ledge Get-Up': He front flips onto the stage *'Ledge Jump': He flips up in the air *'Ledge Roll': He rolls on his side far *'Standing On Edge Animation': He has his eyes closed as he looks downwards, on one foot almost falling off *'Sleeping Animation': He closed his eyes and falls asleep on his stomach, spear on the ground with him *'Swimming Animation': He happily swims around with his spear in hand *'Swimming Panic Animation': Starts flailing his arms in the water, still holding onto his spear and trying to keep his head above water *'Drowning Animation': Upside down while holding his spear upwards, eyes closed *'Screen KO Animation': He hits the screen with eyes closed and spear still in his hand *'Star KO Animation': He spins in the air while getting launched, eyes closed *'Clapping Animation': Waves both of his arms in the air while holding onto his spear, happily 'Attacks' Now here we actually get to the action. ATTACKS! This includes things like spikes and how much damage. Also notes of which are viable kill moves and combo moves. 'Ground Attacks' *'Jab 1': A quick stab forward, 3%, 4% tipped *'Jab 2': Another quick stab forward, 3%, 4% tipped *'Jab 3': Multi-hit stabs forward before finishing off with another quick stab forward, based on Multispear Attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, 1% each hit, 16%/18% altogether from other Jabs, can't tip *'Forward Tilt': Uses both arms to stab, long range, 8%, 11% tipped *'Down Tilt': Stabs diagonally downwards with spear, long range, combo starter, 7%, 10% tipped *'Up Tilt': Puts both hands on spear and stabs directly upwards, long range, combo starter, based on Skyward Thrust from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, 7%, 10% tipped *'Dash Attack': Jumps forward while holding his spear forward with both hands, similar to a regular Waddle Dee's jump attack, 5% if hit by his body, 7% if hit by non-tipped spear, 9% tipped, combo starter if hit by his body *'Forward Smash': Uses both arms to stab his spear forward twice, hits link with each other, long range, 5%-7% first, 6%-8% first tipped, 9%-12% second, 11%-14% second tipped, strong kill move *'Down Smash': He punches the ground with tremendous of force, the longer it is charged, the more range it has, based on the Megaton Punch from Kirby Super Star, 14%-21%, can spike near edge, strong kill move, can only hit opponents on the ground *'Up Smash': Two hit attack, he swings his spear above his head, brings enemies in for a powerful thrust upwards, 4%-7% first, 5%-8% first tipped, 8%-12% second, 10%-15% second tipped, strong kill move 'Aerial Attacks' *'Neutral Aerial': Holds his spear outwards and spins in the air in a circle similar to Kirby, huge range, 8%, 11% tipped *'Forward Aerial': Stabs his spear forward twice in the air before stabbing in front of him downwards, hits link with each other, 3% first two hits, 5% first two hits tipped, 5% last hit, last his meteor smashes only if tipped *'Back Aerial': Turns around to stab his spear backwards diagonally upwards, 9%, 12% tipped, strong kill move *'Up Aerial': Swings spear above his head twice, hits link with each other, 5% each, 8% each if tipped *'Down Aerial': Stabs downwards three times, hits link with each other, 3% first, 4% first tipped, 4% second, 5% second tipped, 7% last, 9% last tipped, 14%/18% altogether, last hit meteor smashes only if tipped 'Misc. Attacks' *'Floor Attack (Front)': Stabs above his head and then underneath, gets up, 7% each, no tip *'Floor Attack (Back)': Stabs underneath and then above his head, 7% each, no tip *'Floor Attack (Trip)': Spins his spear around him while getting up, 9%, no tip *'Edge Attack': Thrusts spear forward while getting up to the stage, 7%, no tip 'Special Moves' These attacks are probably going to be a little more word heavy than the regular attacks since I always like thinking special moves that go in depth. *'Spear Thrust (Neutral Special)': An attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear forwards in a stabbing motion. However, if you press the special button again, he will turn around, doing a Back Thrust attack (also from Kirby's Return to Dream Land). You can immediately do a Back Thrust if you move the controller to the other direction from before doing the move. The attacks both send the opponent behind Bandana Waddle Dee, allowing you to combo Spear Thrust and Back Thrust into each other. After a Back Thrust however, if you do Spear Thrust again, it won't send the opponent behind you. You can get good follow ups after doing a Spear Thrust or Back Thrust such as Grabs to Smash Attacks. 6% on both Spear Thrust and Back Thrust. 7% if tipped Spear Thrust and Back Thrust. *'Spear Throw (Side Special)': An attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bandana Waddle Dee throws a spear at the opponent dealing 8% damage. The spear is thrown fairly far. You can also hold the button to start walking with the spear, ready to be thrown. You can turn around and jump while holding the button. If held for a while, Bandana Waddle Dee will use the Triple Throw 'attack (also from Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Triple Throw makes him throw three spears at once, each doing 6% damage. If up close, the opponent can get hit by all three spears at once. Using Spear Throw in the air will allow Bandana Waddle Dee to throw a spear. However, if you keep pressing the button, he will use his '''Spear Barrage '''attack (also from Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Spear Barrage lets Bandana Waddle Dee throw spear after spear in the air really fast, depending on how much you mash the button. The first spear in the air will do 8% while the rest of the barrage will do 5% damage. The barrage can combo into each other. No tipper. *'Spear Copter (Up Special): An attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bandana Waddle Dee spins his spear above his head at incredible speeds. The longer you hold the button, the higher and longer you can fly around. Doesn't take long to fully charge it. Free control on where you can go. While holding the button, Bandana Waddle Dee's descent is slowed a bit. Protected from above due to spear. 1% per each hit. 12%-18% depending on how long you hold the button. Only if the opponent is hit by the move from the very start. No tipper. *'Moon Drop (Down Special)': An attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. While in the air, Bandana Waddle Dee puts both his hands on his spear and dives downward while spinning. The attack sucks in any opponents nearby and hits multiple times. When used on the ground, Bandana Waddle Dee will jump in the air while slashing upwards with his spear to drag enemies in. This attack can meteor smash and is a good kill move. 5% slash upwards. 1% for each hit coming down. 3% when the attack hits the ground. 17% in total. Damage can be higher if higher in the air. No tipper. *'Spear Mayhem (Final Smash)': Bandana Waddle Dee's spear extends and he tries to hit anyone in front of him with it in a stabbing motion, dealing 4% damage. If the attack hits, Bandana Waddle Dee will summon two giant spears he stabs into the ground beside the opponent, trapping them. He will go into the background and summon another giant spear and start to whack and stab the opponent multiple times, making them hit the sides of the two giant spears. He finishes the opponent off by jumping into the air and diving directly downwards of the opponent, hitting them with the one giant spear he was holding onto again, causing an explosion and launching the opponent. Bandana Waddle Dee then takes out his normal spear and poses happily. Good kill move. 3% per hit when getting hit by the giant spear. Hits 7 times dealing 21% total. Final spear dive deals 25% damage. Full Final Smash deals 50% damage in total. 'Grab and Throws' Now into the grabs. I having nothing special to say here. *'Grab': He tries grabbing with his free hand, decent range and speed *'Dash Grab': He dashes forward and tries to grab with his free hand *'Pivot Grab': He turns around and tries grabbing with his free hand *'Pummel': Hits the opponent with the back end of his spear, decently fast, 2% *'Forward Throw': Throws opponent forward a certain amount of distance and then stabs them forwards, 10% *'Back Throw': Throws opponent behind him a certain amount of distance, 10% *'Up Throw': He throws the opponent upwards and stabs upwards, kill move, 9% *'Down Throw': Jumps into the air and stabs downwards, combo starter, 9% 'Palutena's Guidance' Finally, let's see what Pit, Palutena, and Viridi have to say about Bandana Waddle Dee. *Pit: This guy looks like he's trying to be serious. *''Palutena: That's Bandana Waddle Dee. He is the second in command of King Dedede.'' *Pit: Bandana Waddle Dee? What a creative name. What makes him so special from the other Waddle Dees anyway? *'Viridi: Well for one, he is a master of the spear and he actually likes to help Kirby. He was also important enough to be in Smash so, yeah.' *Pit: So, what should I look out for? *''Palutena: Don't underestimate him! The tip of his spear is stronger than any other part of it, so be very careful.'' *'Viridi: So what you're saying is that he should just go in and wail on him?' *''Palutena: Basically.'' *Pit: But he looks so cute and innocent. Do I have to? *''Palutena: Yes, Pit.'' 'End' That's the end! Like I said before, I am taking requests on who I should do next so request away! This was fun to do and I hope Bandana Waddle Dee can be in Smash 5 :P Category:Blog posts